1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a bicycle rack. More particularly, the invention relates to a bicycle rack that is configured to mount on a vehicle, such as a car, a truck, or a recreational vehicle (RV).
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Conventional bicycle racks are known that support a bicycle from a car by its frame and wheels. However, these conventional bicycle racks tend to impart an undue amount of stress on the frames and wheels of bicycles when they transported. This is even more of a problem with the design of today's newer high performance bicycles. The frames of these high performance bicycles often employ materials, such as carbon fiber, that can be catastrophically damaged by misapplied clamping forces exerted thereon. Also, many of these high-end bicycles are even using carbon fibers and composites for wheel construction.
Therefore, what is needed is a bicycle rack for a vehicle that is capable of supporting a bicycle from the bike components that are designed to withstand the greatest forces during the normal use of the bicycle. Also, a bicycle rack is needed that can be effectively used with high performance bicycles without damaging any of the special materials employed by these bicycles. In addition, a bicycle rack is needed that applies clamping pressure at the points on the bicycle that are most capable of withstanding such pressure.